Unamjeong is Good
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah saat Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Chanyeol. Padahal usia hubungan mereka masih seukuran biji jagung. "Berhenti atau kucium kau di koridor?"/"Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja." ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt C.10 :** **Bete – Manis Manja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Unamjeong Is Good** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 _Mata kecilnya menatap takjub. Sebuah boneka rilakkuma super besar diletakkan di atas tempat tidurnya, tak lupa dengan jejeran cokelat batang yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi tulisan 'will you be mine' tepat di depan boneka itu. "Apa…apaan, Chanyeol?"_

 _"Bukankah sudah jelas tertuliskan di situ?"_

 _"Tapi…"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." potong Chanyeol, menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat. "Kumohon, jadilah milikku."_

 _Baekhyun masih tercekat. Senyuman di bibirnya masih belum bisa hilang. Tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu tajam dan serius. Tak ada tanda kebohongan sama sekali._

 _Lambat laun, tapi pasti,_

 _Sebagai tanda persetujuan, Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _Sedetik kemudian, suara ricuh petasan terdengar dari luar. Tak ketinggalan dengan sorakan heboh dari teman – temannya yang sudah membantu aksi Chanyeol dengan mari-punya-pacar-di-hari-valentine malam ini._

 _ **_oOo_oOo_**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pukul 00.00, di hari kasih sayang._

 _Dimulai dari malam tersebut,_

 _Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol adalah tipikal pacar yang romantis,_

 _Suka memberi kekasihnya dengan hal – hal manis,_

 _Atau bahkan pelukan hangat dan kecupan kecil tiap kali bersua._

 _Akan tetapi,_

 _Sepertinya itu hanyalah ekspetasi seorang Byun Baekhyun semata._

 **.**

 _ **_oOo_oOo_**_

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan mata cokelat bodoh itu menatapnya balik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, apakah tindakannya menerima Chanyeol sebagai _pacar_ nya adalah pilihan yang benar.

Jadi seperti ini,

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kekasih barumu tiba – tiba menjadi seorang _gamers_ akut yang kemana – mana membawa _gadget_ dan main di sembarang tempat dan….dan….kau diabaikan begitu saja?

Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Padahal, usia hubungan mereka masih seukuran biji jagung.

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol menjadi _milik_ nya. Orang lain selalu menilai bahwa sosok Chanyeol dianggap sebagai yang paling sempurna. Mempunyai postur tinggi, kekar, hidung bangir, matanya yang bulat, suaranya yang besar hingga terdengar seksi, jago bermain musik, rambut _mohawk_ yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan—bukankah itu termasuk dalam ciri fisik sempurna pacar impian?

Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai bintang sekolah juga. Tapi, hanya dia. Satu – satunya lelaki yang dapat mencuri perhatian Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Jika diakui, Baekhyun pernah dekat dengan bintang sekolah lainnya. Bermula dari Kris si kapten basket, Chen penyuka angka, Suho bank berjalan, Kai si keren penyuka wanita, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan Chanyeol sebagai labuhan terakhir.

Baekhyun mencintainya. Lebih dari yang lain.

Akan tetapi, hobi baru Chanyeol sebagai _gamers,_ membuat atensi pria itu terhadap Baekhyun sedikit berkurang.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan marah apabila Chanyeol suka bermain _games_ atau sebagainya. Tetapi tidak seperti malam minggu kemarin.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan makan apa?"

"…"

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata Chanyeol masih terpaku pada _gadget_ bergambar itu dengan jari yang bergerak lincah.

Baekhyun diabaikan. Dianggap angin lewat.

 _Brak!_

"PARK CHANYEOL!" sungut Baekhyun, emosinya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Telapak tangannya bahkan memerah karena menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapan. Masa bodoh dengan para pelayan atau pengunjung di restoran ini yang melihat mereka dengan beragam ekspresi.

Sementara Chanyeol, lelaki itu terkejut bukan main. Bahkan _gadget-sayang-_ miliknya sampai terlepas dari genggaman. Kedua bola mata bulatnya berkedip – kedip seperti orang idiot.

Dia berdiri, menatap Baekhyun khawatir sambil berucap, "Ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

Ada apa.

(( ada apa ))

Baekhyun mati – matian menahan diri agar tidak meraih vas bunga atau benda keras apapun yang dapat dilemparkan ke tengkorak Chanyeol saat ini juga. Terasa ingin meledak.

"Kau tidak menganggapku ada di sini, kan? Aku pulang, Park."

Dan, kau bisa menebak sendiri.

Kencan malam minggu mereka berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal lelaki pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata untuk kekasih hatinya. Hanya tersirat kata _maaf_ , dan _aku mencintaimu_ saat Baekhyun marah padanya. Ucapan itu benar – benar tulus bagi Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, ia masih belum meninggalkan _games._

Pada minggu ketiga, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke tempat karaoke. Akan menyenangkan jika melepas penat bersekolah dengan orang tersayang, bukan?

"Ayo bernyanyi, Chanyeoool…" rengek Baekhyun manja. "Tunda dulu mainnya dan pilih lagu favoritmu!"

Chanyeol mendesis, "Tidak mau, kau saja duluan."

 _Oke._

 _Berpikir positif, Baekhyun! Sabar! Sabar!_ Baekhyun memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi memaki Chanyeol karena _games_ sialan itu. Paling tidak, ia ingin kencan malam minggu kali ini berjalan dengan sukses. Tanpa ada cekcok yang memalukan.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum, "Ya sudah. Kalau gitu nanti gantian!"

"Kubilang tidak!" bantahnya lagi. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu langsung menatap _gadget_ nya kembali, "Aku mau _war!_ Harus menang, harus menang!"

 _Sialan,_ kan? Lagi – lagi Baekhyun diabaikan dan kencan kalem nan tentram yang ia buat gagal seketika.

Dengan raut muka tidak peduli, Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan _gadget_ kesayangannya itu. Terkadang bibirnya berteriak tidak jelas sambil menyebut kawan sepermainannya seperti, _'Mati kau, Oh Sehun! Tidak aku tidak boleh diserang! Sialan, Jongin awas kau!'_ dan sebagainya.

Yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkankan kepala, facepalm, menyalakan mesin karaoke, menyetel lagu bergenre _hardrock,_ dan bernyanyi sekencang – kencangnya. 

Setidaknya begitu cara Baekhyun untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Bernyanyi tepat di telinga Chanyeol, kalau perlu. Toh juga tidak akan didengarkan.

 _ **.**_

 __oOo_oOo__

,

Di hari Minggu, Baekhyun tidak berencana untuk bangun atau pergi olahraga pagi. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Melupakan sejenak akan pacarnya yang super duper cuek dan menyebalkan itu. Kepalanya bisa meledak jika memikirkannya terus. Dan juga, ia menebak kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin memikirkan dirinya juga.

Chanyeol dan _games_ sialannya itu… benar – benar membuat Baekhyun capek hati dan pikiran.

Ingin sekali membuang _gadget_ mahal milik Chanyeol ke gorong – gorong atau membakarnya atau bahkan menindas benda kotak canggih itu menggunakan truk.

Eh, harusnya Baekhyun bisa melakukannya sejak dulu, kan?

Kedua mata Baekhyun seketika terbuka. Memikirkan Chanyeol membuat pria manis ini tidak bisa tidur di pagi hari. Saat ini ia hanya berguling – guling di antara selangkangan boneka _rilakkuma_ raksasa pemberian Chanyeol saat valentine lalu.

"Park Chanyeol….tch," gerutu Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponsel miliknya.

 _Well,_ tak ada notif apapun.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Hey, siapa yang butuh notif dari Park brengsek itu? Aku tidak butuh sama sekali!"

Diletakkan kembali ponsel miliknya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya kembali berguling. Boneka raksasa itu ia ambil dan dijadikannya guling. Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyerah, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada si _rilakkuma_ sampai membentuk cekungan dalam. Menyesapi aroma Chanyeol yang menempel di boneka itu.

Oke, Baekhyun bukanlah fanatik sampai menyemprotkan parfum milik kekasihnya itu pada boneka. Tapi, masa bodoh. Baekhyun merindukannya. Rindu sekali sampai ubun – ubun.

Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga membenci seorang Park Chanyeol.

"HYAAAA AKU BISA GILA!" pekik Baekhyun murka. Dipukulinya boneka tak berdosa itu keras – keras. "Kenapa dia lebih mementingkan _games_ daripada aku? Apa aku kurang memperhatikannya? Kurang manis? Kurang baik?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Baekhyun sendirian di kamar yang kedap suara.

"Atau…. Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku lagi?" gumam Baekhyun pelan, yang sebenarnya sangat sakit jika mengucapkan hal itu.

Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang Chanyeol rasakan padanya. Apakah ia membenci, menyukai, atau mencintainya.

Akan tetapi, setelah Chanyeol meminta menjadi kekasihnya, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa berarti Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun?

Baekhyun ingat betul, sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka merupakan teman yang baik. Sering pergi menonton film bersama, atau bahkan belajar bersama. Chanyeol tak pernah mengabaikannya demi hal sepele seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia reflek menyambar ponselnya kembali. Berbicara dengan Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak buruk. Memikirkan Chanyeol membuat ia rindu dengan teman bermata bulat itu. Sedikit cerita tentang Kyungsoo, dirinya juga bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun. Jongin, si _playboy_ sekolah, menyatakan perasaan padanya tepat di hari valentine, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun pada waktu itu. _Lucu,_ kan?

" _Yeoboseyo?"_ balasan dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sibuk?"

" _Eum, tidak. Aku baru saja selesai membantu ibuku memasak."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Baguslah…"

" _Ada apa, Baek? Kau terdengar buruk."_

"Ya, seperti kedengarannya," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Karena Chanyeol."

" _Ya ampun, kalian pasangan baru."_ tersirat nada terkejut pada Kyungsoo. _"Aku perlu ke rumahmu atau bagaimana?"_

"Tidak, Kyung. Tidak perlu. Cukup dengarkan saja ceritaku, _okey?"_

" _Oke."_

Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo. Beruntung temannya yang satu itu pendengar yang baik. Karena kalau Baekhyun sudah bercerita, sudah pasti panjangnya seukuran kasih ibu. Sesekali dia merengek, dengan kaki yang ditendang – tendang ke udara, "Chanyeol lebih mementingkan _games_ sialan itu dari pada aku, Kyungsoo! Dan…dan aku diabaikan begitu saja! Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Sakit, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menjawab santai, _"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Karena mainannya itu?"_

"Banyak!" Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tiba – tiba menetes. "Tapi aku ingin menamparnya, membuang _gadget_ nya itu, menjambak rambutnya, mencakar kulitnya—argh! Frustasi sendiri aku."

" _Wow, tenangkan dirimu, Baekhyunku sayang."_ Kyungsoo berdeham sedikit, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. _"Pertama, kau harus bicara. Kedua, kau harus bicara,"_

"Hah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat yang sama.

" _Kau harus bicara pada Chanyeol, Baek. Kalau kau tidak suka perilaku Chanyeol yang terlalu cuek itu, dan lebih mementingkan games daripada dirimu. Jujur saja, padanya. Cliché."_

"Aku rasa, bicara pada Chanyeol itu percuma." jawabnya. Terdengar begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat. "Tetap saja jika aku berbicara panjang lebar tapi fokus Chanyeol tidak padaku, kan?"

" _Oh ayolah, coba saja dulu, Baek."_ Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, meskipun Baekhyun tidak menyadari adanya senyuman itu. _"Dan asal kau tahu,"_

"Apa?"

" _Jongin juga tiba – tiba lebih fokus pada games daripada denganku…"_

 **.**

 _ **_oOo_oOo_**_

 **.**

Di sisi lain, tampak tiga orang pemuda tampan duduk berjajar di sebuah sofa merah. Dua di sisi kanan dan kiri sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka masing – masing, sementara satu di tengah, duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. "Nampaknya kedua belah pihak masih terus berjuang demi mendapat kencan di restoran bintang lima, Bung!" ucap Sehun, si pemuda yang duduk di tengah, sambil sesekali memasukkan kacang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Berisik." sahut Jongin, yang duduk di sebelah kiri. Pandangannya masih terpaku dengan _gadget_ di tangan. Jemari – jemari itupun masih menari seiring berjalannya waktu.

" _War,_ setelah ini _war!"_ disambung dengan Chanyeol. Iapun berperilaku sama dengan pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. "Aku harus menang kali ini."

Jongin membalas, "Tidak bisa. Aku juara bertahan."

"Jangan sombong kau, sialan!"

Yang di tengah hanya bisa terkikik geli. Dua orang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini benar – benar bekerja keras demi hadiah yang ia iming – imingkan. Sehun mengira bahwa mereka tidak akan tergiur tentang hadiah kencan mewah itu. Tapi ternyata—

"Kim Jongin! Kubunuh kau!"

"Dasar payah, dasar lemah."

"Tidak! Tidak! Demi Baekhyunku sayang aku harus menang!"

Yah, Chanyeol dan Jongin sangat antusias mengenai hadiah itu, ngomong – ngomong. Sebuah paket kencan VIP di restoran ternama di Seoul, dengan aksen kerajaan tradisional dan dekorasi kelas tinggi, tak ketinggalan dengan menu khasnya senilai 350.000W. Mereka tidak peduli bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan paket kencan tersebut. Padahal, dia masih single alias belum punya kekasih.

 **.**

 _ **_oOo_oOo_**_

 **.**

Tidak tahan lagi, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tak hanya berbicara, ia bahkan nekat memutuskan hubungannya bersama pemuda jangkung itu. Baekhyun membutuhkan perhatian, bukan dicampakkan seperti ini hanya karena permainan bodoh itu. _'Mungkin ini yang terbaik.'_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tepat saat bel pulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung datang ke kelas Chanyeol. Kebetulan masih banyak siswa di sana. Jonginpun masih belum pulang. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan mereka… bermain _games?_

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, rupanya." gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah bangku Chanyeol dan Jongin di pojok ruangan. Terlihat sedikit ambigu sebenarnya.

"Semuanya milikku, Jongin. Aku menang!" seru Chanyeol bangga. Kedua tangannya bahkan ia acungkan ke atas. "Ah, akhirnya selesai juga."

Baru saja ingin membantah Chanyeol, mata Jongin langsung dipertemukan oleh sosok mungil Baekhyun yang berada kurang lebih dua setengah meter dari posisinya saat ini. "Ouh, bidadari datang." celetuk Jongin, iapun beranjak memasukkan barang – barangnya ke dalam tas. Sebelum akhirnya keluar kelas dan pulang.

Chanyeol yang mengerti, langsung mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Yang benar saja, saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada dihadapannya. Si jangkung itu langsung melemparkan cengiran tertampan yang ia miliki. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun ingin menampar cengiran itu saat ini juga, "Pulang bersama, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup mulut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya bahkan menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun saya—"

"Tidak usah bertanya dengan nada sok baikmu itu, Park." potong Baekhyun, tak peduli lagi dengan kata apapun yang keluar dari pria jangkung itu. "Aku rasa, kita sudah tidak cocok lagi. Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Terima kasih."

Kemudian, Baekhyun langsung melenggang pergi, keluar dari kelas Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa melongo, nafasnya tercekat, dan terkesiap begitu saja. ' _Bilang apa tadi Baekhyun?'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Iapun berharap bahwa telinganya tadi salah dengar atau bagaimana.

Pemuda jangkung itu langsung saja mengejar kekasih mungilnya yang sudah pergi.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol. Rupanya Baekhyun belum melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia masih berada di koridor sekolah. "Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun sekali lagi. Lelaki mungil itu benar – benar mengabaikannya.

Diraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu berhadapan tepat dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Jika boleh jujur, ia benar – benar ingin menangis. "Apa lagi, Bodoh?" pekiknya nyaring.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi…tidak benar, kan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Kau hanya bercanda kan, Baek? Katakan padaku."

"Tch, kau benar – benar tidak pernah mendengarkanku, ya?" cibir Baekhyun. Melepas paksa genggaman Chanyeol yang ada di pergelangannya. "Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja."

"A—apa?"

Yang lebih tinggi tidak sempat berkata banyak. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat lidah Chanyeol seketika kelu. Bagaikan pukulan yang langsung membuat memar di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Serta ditusuk dengan belati tajam pada bagian terperih dalam dirinya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak _sadis_ seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, berhenti! Hey!" Chanyeol memekik. Sementara Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Masa bodoh dengan pria itu lagi, Baekhyun tidak mau jika disuruh menarik kata – katanya tadi.

Alias _gagal putus._

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun. Persis seperti seekor tikus yang dikejar oleh kucing lapar. Ia masih bersikeras untuk semakin menjauhi Chanyeol dan cepat pulang.

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol lagi, kali ini sambil menyunggingkan seringai licik. "Berhenti atau kucium kau di koridor sekolah?"

Langkah Baekhyun langsung berhenti.

Jelas – jelas Baekhyun meminta untuk putus, tapi kenapa Chanyeol mengancamnya dengan sebuah ciuman?

"Dasar Park Mesum sialan!" gerutu Baekhyun geram. Ia pun melepas sebelah sepatunya dan langsung melemparkan benda itu tepat di kepala Chanyeol. "Cium saja ini sepatuku!"

 _Pluk._

Sepatu itupun mendarat dengan mulus tepat di genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Membuat si pria tinggi itu semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahnya. "Ouh, terima kasih sepatunya, Sayang. Sepertinya masih bagus." ucap Chanyeol enteng sebelum akhirnya pergi melenggang begitu saja, bersama sepatu Baekhyun.

"Brengsekk kembalikan sepatuku!"

 _Well,_ Baekhyun seharusnya berpikir kembali apakah meminta putus dengan Chanyeol itu tidak seperti merebut mainan dari seorang bayi.

 **.**

 _ **_oOo_oOo_**_

 **.**

 _ **Epilog; Baekhyun pov.**_

Chanyeol begitu gila, bukankah begitu?

Bayangkan saja kondisiku. Sudah pakai sepatu hanya sebelah, terus berlari mengejar jerapah jelek itu sekeliling sekolah, belum lagi harus menyamai langkahnya yang panjang – panjang, dan juga—perasaanku yang masih campur aduk perihal _ingin putus_ dengannya _._

Positif lelah secara jasmani dan rohani.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol berhenti di atap sekolah. Dadanya naik turun, sementara rambutnya semakin lepek karena keringat. Sama persis seperti diriku yang malang ini. Beruntung, pada waktu itu langit tidak terlalu cerah sehingga udara di sana begitu menyejukkan.

"Capek, huh?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan tampang yang ingin sekali aku tampar. "Kau kira putus denganku gampang?"

"Kembalikan sepatuku, sialan!"

Jika diceritakan kembali, saat itu memang sedikit memalukan. Aku terus merengek, bahkan menangis di hadapannya. Protes mengenai perilakunya yang cuek, tidak mendengarkan siapapun yang berbicara, sementara dirinya terlalu fokus dengan _games._ Aku yang tidak pernah dianggap, diabaikan terus, dan bla bla bla…

"Maafkan aku, Baek…" itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol mengucapkan kata _maaf._ Terlukis dari wajahnya bahwa kali ini ia sangat menyesal, ucapan itu tulus dari hatinya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan, Baekhyun. Kumohon maafkan aku,"

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol." isakku sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau sudah—"

 _Sudah…_

 _._

 _Menghentikan perkataanku dengan menciumku seperti ini._

Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kedua daging kenyal itu saling bertemu. Membuatku lumpuh, menutup mata, serta reflek mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang hangat, meraup milikku dengan lembut dan halus.

Aku menyalurkan perasaan rinduku padanya lewat ciuman, begitupun dengannya. Berhimpit begitu dekat, menghapus segala jejak. Tidak peduli langit yang semakin hari semakin menghitam. Dan juga angin yang semakin lama berhembus semakin kencang.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu berapa lama kita seperti ini. Yang pasti, dadaku serasa sesak. Kupukul dadanya pelan, tanda bahwa nafasku tidak kuat. Chanyeol yang paham langsung melepas tautannya pada bibirku, menempelkan dahi masing – masing sembari mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

Kami tersengal, lucu sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujar Chanyeol di tengah nafasnya yang pendek.

Meski sering menyebalkan dan membuatku naik darah, dia…terlalu romantis, sialan.

Pertemuan kami di atap waktu itu, jika diingat benar – benar membuat suhu tubuhku menghangat seketika. Perasaan antara senang dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menceritakan segalanya. Bagaimana ia memulai menggeluti _games,_ lalu Oh Sehun datang membawa dua kupon VIP untuk kencan di restoran ternama, dan seorang Kim Jongin juga ingin mendapatkan hadiah mahal itu.

Tetapi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk manis di sebuah restoran mewah bersuasana kental ala – ala Kerajaan Joseon. Namanya _Unamjeong,_ terletak di Provinsi Gangwondo. Meja di hadapanku kini sudah penuh dengan makanan yang dinamakan _Jeollanamdo Set Meal_ yang berisi _Royal Court Style Salad_ , bayi gurita cincang, _steamed pork_ , belut rebus, irisan daging sapi mentah dengan rebung dan kepiting mentah bumbu kecap. Aku tidak tahu menahu harganya, sih. Akan tetapi jika dikira – kira, sudah pasti paket makan ini mahal sekali.

"Melamunkan aku?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara _husky_ itu menyentuh indra pendengaranku. "Dasar narsis." balasku, mencibirnya habis – habisan. "Aku hanya lapar melihat semua masakan ini."

"Oh." balasnya, lalu duduk tepat di sebelahku. "Makan saja, semua ini untukmu, _soon-to-be_ Nyonya Park."

"Hahaha, romantis sekali." jawabku sarkatis. "Sangat romantis sampai aku ingin putus."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibmu nanti kalau benar putus denganku,"

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Kau akan menangis setiap hari sambil merengek yang tidak – tidak," ucapnya, seolah tidak punya dosa sama sekali. Orang menyebalkan ini lalu membentuk gerak – gerik seperti memegang _mic,_ "Seorang pemuda berinisial _Byun_ ditemukan tewas. Diduga penyebab kematiannya adalah karena putus dengan kekasihnya yang tam—

 _Bletak!_

Kusentil dahinya dengan jemariku. Biarkan saja, bicara apa saja dia tadi?

—aduh! Sakit, Baek!"

"Kau mendoakan aku mati, huh?" protesku tidak terima.

Tapi, bukannya minta maaf, pria tinggi itu malah tertawa keras.

"Sialan, jangan tertawa kau! Aku aku akan—'

"Apa? Mau kucium lagi?"

"…"

Aku _sangat, sangat, sangat_ mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
